


Sandglass

by Hellgapataki (hellgapataki)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Post-Break Up, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellgapataki/pseuds/Hellgapataki
Summary: Well, sure, if they can’t love, they still can lust.





	Sandglass

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Please enjoy!

“Seongwoo-ya, join us for a drink later,” a woman’s voice startles Seongwoo, making him jump in his seat.  

Seongwoo looks up from his paper and lifts his glasses that slipped down the bridge of his nose.

“Huh?” he answers confusedly. He didn’t quite catch what his friend had just said, even though she’s standing no more than two meters away from him, leaning on the wall of his cubicle.

“Join us for a drink, me and the guys,” she repeats, eyeing the paper on Seongwoo’s hand.

“Ah,” taking off his glasses, Seongwoo blinks a few times to ease the itchy feelings on his eyes after hours of looking at strings of numbers and statistics. “No, thanks, I have another appointment,” he said with a smile, propping his chin on his hand and looking at the frowning woman in front of him.

“You never join us anymore. Why? I thought you already broke up with your boyfriend,”

“Ex-boyfriend. Yes, I did, but who said I can't be busy when i’m single? I’m practically sexy, free, and single, in case you didn’t know it, miss Kim,” he says, ending it with a laugh. Oh, it's so refreshing to finally have something else to look at other than computer screen and papers, and also someone to talk to.

“Eeeh, you’re going on a blind date, aren’t ya?” this time the woman wiggles her eyebrows, lips curled into a teasing smile. Seongwoo rolls his eyes.

“What’s with you and my love life?” Seongwoo pretends to be annoyed. Clicking his tongue, he stands up, stretching his tense body. “Attention Mr. Yang Taejun, please take your girlfriend away from me. Immediately!” he screamsing across the room, unafraid of getting scolded by his boss. He knows, it was just him and his team members left in the office. It’s almost ten, five hours after their working hours end, but as an auditor, he and his teammates are used to work overtime. There’s always more work to do. Always.

“Look, I’m just worried about our team because you practically turn into a cruella whenever you’re not getting laid for a certain period of time and then you start biting—” Seongwoo lifts his leg to take off his shoes before the woman runs across the room, laughing hysterically. That earns both of them scolding from the others. Seongwoo slumps back in his chair and groans when his butt hits the roughness of his old chair. He makes a note to himself to change the chair pad, as the current one has become thin and worn. Suddenly, he remembers his appointment, glancing at his work, he heaves a sigh. There’s no end to this. At least he already did half of his part. He takes a few minutes to calculate the remaining time left and how he plans to finish them all before the deadline. in. He still has time and he deserves a rest.

‘You deserve it, stop feeling so guilty, you deserve it’ he tells himself as he looks down at his work with both of his hands on his waist. He nods firmly and cleans his table, the scattered papers, dirty mug, sticky notes that covered all the edges of his computer, calculator, and crumpled tissue. It took him fifteen minutes just to clean the table that looked like a hurricane victim.

“Yo, Seongwoo, are you sure you won't be joining us?” Yang Taejun, the one he had called earlier, chimes in after he sees Seongwoo get his bag off the floor, ready to leave.

“Sorry hyung, I really can't go today. How about my treat next time?” All of his team members perked up at the mention of a treat. They shout in glee, their heads popped out from behind their own cubicles, screaming ‘I love you kiddo’ as he was, indeed, the maknae of the team.

“Whoa, you guys, really? Really? You just love me because I said i’ll treat you all?” he shakes his head, faking a hurt expression, though there’s no bite in it. He knows all of them are just joking, and it made him happy that he could at least liven up the mood. It’s waaay too gloomy there. After talking about their next plan and cheering them up, Seongwoo bids his goodbye and takes his leave.

In the elevator to go down, he considers calling a substitute driver or getting a taxi, leaving his car at the office and taking it the next day. He feels too tired to drive. His body hurts. His muscles are all tense and his back is sore after sitting almost all day, not to mention it's Friday night, when all the workers like him are using their time to relieve some stress after working their ass off the whole week. The traffic must’ve been bad.

When the elevator door opens, he finally decides to call a taxi, because he always feel insecure whenever someone else driving his car, no matter how skillful the person is. Well, except for one person, but Seongwoo doesn’t talk about that person anymore. He fishes out his phone from his pocket and calls for a taxi, waiting approximately ten minutes before the taxi comes.

After exchanging greetings and telling the driver his exact address, he finally relaxes his body, leaning on the leather seat comfortably. His instinct is right. It's just about 500 metres from his office when the taxi gets stuck in the traffic. He looks outside the window to the rows of restaurants and street food stalls along the street, where there are a boiling pot of odeng, tteokbokki, and other skewers. His mouth begins to water when he thinks about how good those foods are, paired with soju. His stomach begins to growl as well, embarrassing him instantly. He peeks from the rear-view mirror and, thankfully, the driver was too busy humming whatever trot song came from the radio. Or, he just pretends not to hear it.

He pats his stomach and thinks about what should he get for a late supper. He can't get delivery, it’d be cold once it arrives at his apartment.

‘Hm... Chicken and beer sounds nice.’

Oh, he can already taste the beer on tip of his tongue. He groans when he sees the traffic light turn red again. For the past thirty minutes, he hasn’t gotten through it.

It takes him an hour and thirty minutes more than usual until he finally reaches his apartment building. Though, he wasn't driving, it's still tiring for him to sit, anxiously in the car, because of the traffic jam. Fuck, he wants his beer now. Swallowing his own saliva, he furiously presses the close button of the elevator, wanting nothing but a can of cold beer from the fridge.

Entering his apartment, he is welcomed by a pair of light brown Timberlands on the welcome mat. He raises his eyebrows and sighs.

“Oh, you’re home,” a voice welcomes him, along with the sight of the owner of that voice, holding a can of beer in his hand. His last can of beer.

Speak of the devil.

“Fuck, no,” he runs across the hallway, snatching the beer, and gulps it in one go. The guy in front of him can only blink his eyes, shocked.

“What—”

“What did I tell you about invading my fridge?!” after giving back the empty, Seongwoo loosens his tie and drops his bag on the floor, in the middle of the living room.

“Chill, it's just a beer,”

“It's not that,” he chooses to the drop it before it starts to develop into a pointless fight, something he’s sure he doesn't need right now. The guy with blond hair shrugs and goes back to watching Adventure Time on the TV.

“I’m going to wash up,” he announces, earning a low hum in return. The sound of the cartoon running on the TV can be heard faintly as he makes his way to the bathroom inside his bedroom.

He strips from all of his clothes and stand under the shower, sighing contentedly when the cold water pours onto his body. He had dreamed about this all day. The burning sun and the humid air of summer in mid July are things that don’t go well with him. How he wishes he could bring the shower everywhere he goes.

When he’s back from the bathroom, with a towel hanging around his neck, the glass door that connects to the balcony was open. Did he forget to close it? He was damned if it was. Frowning, he walks to close the door, but stop when he sees there’s someone in the balcony. Tiptoeing, he stops behind the guy, admiring his bare back and muscles. He never gets tired of the view and can look it all night long, then he traces his fingers oh so lightly on the outline of the guy’s back.  Only in jeans, the guy, Daniel, leans on the railing. With a cigarette between his lips, he inhales, way too sexy for Seongwoo’s liking. Licking his lips, Seongwoo draped his hands around Daniel’s stomach, feeling the well-defined abs under his fingertips.

“Someone has been working out, huh?” he whispers on the back of the other’s ears, brushing his lips from the younger man’s ear down to his neck. He stops at his shoulder, planting a soft kiss on the smooth skin.

“Done brushing your teeth?” Daniel replied, exhaling the smoke from his mouth and nose.

“Yeah. And now, are you deliberately trying to piss me off, Mr. Kang?” he said while nibbling on the skin, leaving a faint red mark on it. Seongwoo looks up when the smoke hits his face and quickly snatches the cig between Daniel’s lips, throwing it on the ground, and stepping on it.

“Why, I wouldn't dare, babe,” Daniel says with a smirk, enjoying the victory of successfully pissing Ong Seongwoo off again. He turns around, about to catch the latter’s lips before Seongwoo dodges it and steps backward.

“Don't you fucking try to kiss me with that cancerous mouth of yours,” Seongwoo frowns, pushing Daniel’s face with his palm. He walks into the room, leaving the laughing Daniel behind. The blond knows how much Seongwoo hates cigarettes.  He once admitted that Daniel looked hot smoking, but there’s no way he’d let Daniel smoke. Not on his watch.

“Gosh, I miss your rants,” he shouts from the bathroom before brushing his teeth and washing his face. After drying it with a towel, he makes a bee line to the bed. He throws himself on top Seongwoo. The thin guy groans and tries to push him away, only to be defeated when Daniel starts kiss him and holds both of his hands between their chests. Seongwoo immediately gives in to the kiss, breaking his hands free to wrap them around Daniel’s neck, deepening the kiss.

It's not long before the kiss becomes rough and sloppy, their teeth clashing, and their tongues fighting for dominance. Seongwoo’s hand moves to Danie’s blond hair and pulls it softly, meanwhile, Daniel’s moving to get on top Seongwoo without breaking the kiss. His hand slips into Seongwoo’s shirt, wandering around his chest. Whenever the air becomes too thin for them to breathe, they tilt their heads to take a breath. After awhile, they pull away from the kiss with a string of saliva connected between their parted lips, panting heavily. Daniel can't handle the view of a flushed Seongwoo beneath him and he starts kissing the swollen lips once again.

Meanwhile, Seongwoo wastes no time and begins to undo Daniel’s jeans, cursing between the kiss when the fabric stuck in the zipper. Breaking apart, Daniel gets up to take off his jeans and underwear, tossing them aside and crawling back to the middle of the bed. Seongwoo himself, has already gotten naked, stroking his arousal lazily, his shirt and boxers on the side of the bed.

“Wow, that was quick,” Daniel chuckles, initiating another open mouthed kiss which Seongwoo accepts gladly. He just can't seem to get enough of it. Circling his legs around Daniel’s waist, Seongwoo pushed him down until their arousals grind against each other, making both of them moan from the touch.

Daniel takes the chance to pepper kisses all over Seongwoo’s face, he pecking his lips one more time before they move down, leaving butterfly kisses on the other’s jawline, then his neck. He spends quite some time to leave marks on Seongwoo’s neck. Seongwoo tilts his head to gives him more access. Daniel continues to kiss his chest, stopping in front of two perky nubs. Licking his lips, he glances to see Seongwoo looking right back at him, biting his lips in anticipation. He rakes his fingers through Daniel’s hair, silently encouraging him to take them.

Obliging silently, he takes one nub inside his mouth, licking it in a circle motion, grazing his teeth on it, making it harden under his tongue. Done with the right nub, he moves to the left one and begins to treat it just like the other. While his mouth is busy, his hand is making its way downward, stroking the hard length between Seongwoo’s legs slowly. Up and down, Daniel’s hand moves. Rubbing the tip of Seongwoo’s arousal with his thumb, he smears the pre-cum to wet the whole length.

Seongwoo is a mess. With his eyes shut, he arches his back slightly and spreads his legs wider, totally giving in to Daniel’s touch. Low moans occasionally slip through his red, thin lips. Pleasure takes over him and he loses control over his body. Seongwoo knows he has about a few minutes before he explodes.

“Fuck, Niel—,” he says hoarsely. With little energy left, he pushes Daniel’s head from his nubs, making all of his ministrations stop at once. He whines softly at the loss, but manages to compose himself.

“I want to cum in your mouth,” Seongwoo says between his rough breaths.

“The night’s still young, what’s with the impatience?” quirking an eyebrow, Daniel lets out a low chuckle but still complies with the order.

He settles in between Seongwoo’s slender legs; one of his hands moves up and down on his thigh. His other hand is cups Seongwoo’s balls as he starts licking the growing length, from the tip to base. Sucking the tip quite hard, he makes Seongwoo groan and grasp at his hair roughly.

“Fuck, that’s so good,” Seongwoo mutters under his breath. Propping himself up with his elbows, he licks his dry lips; His eyes welcome the view of Daniel bobbing his head up and downs his cock, lips stretching to take Seongwoo inside his warm mouth. His tongue darts on the underside of his cock, licking the now-visible veins. Seongwoo’s moans get louder as Daniel caresses his thigh. He grazes his nails on Seongwoo’s milky thigh, not enough to hurt him, but enough to gives him goosebumps and of course, pleasure. Its one of the little ministrations Daniel knows will drive Seongwoo to the edge faster.

“N—niel,” Seongwoo buries his fingers in Daniel’s hair, pulling it harshly. He couldn't think of anything else other than how good it feels, like, Daniel’s mouth was meant for his cock.

When Seongwoo begins to raise his hips and push his length more into the other’s mouth, Daniel knows he’s close. Daniel doesn’t think twice before taking the whole length inside his mouth. It makes him gag, but they’ve been doing it for years. Daniel controls his gag reflex and bobs his head faster, hollowing his cheeks. The sound of Seongwoo’s cock slipping in and out of his mouth, coated in saliva, and his loud moans echo in the whole room, turning him on more than anything else.

Daniel shut his eyes, and he only opens them when a loud scream was heard, followed by warm liquid flowing down his throat. Both of them pant heavily, and Seongwoo can see Daniel’s gaze on him is hazy and filled with lust. Then, he diverts his gaze to Daniel’s cock. As expected, it’s red and hard, springing up with the tip glistening with pre-cum.

Seongwoo’s licking his lips and, before he knows it, he holds the cock and begins stroking it. Daniel gasps and looks down, his chest heaves from the sudden, pleasing ministration.

“Where’s the lube and condom?” he asks, leaning more into Seongwoo’s touch.

“Usual place,” he answers. Daniel has to crawl and reach out his hand to open the drawer and take out a condom and bottle of lube.

“Strawberry? Since when you’re into the fruit thingy?” Daniel asks, amused.

“Oh, shut it! Hurry up,”

“Did you just fucking whine?” widening his eyes, Daniel lets out a small laugh; it’s answered with a slap on his thigh. Seongwoo begins to stroke himself again, with his eyes fixed on Daniel’s well-built body: his broad chest, his round butt that he loves so much, and oh god, that swollen, thick, long cock. In no time, he’s hard again, by just looking at the hot guy in front of him. The said hot guy’s now rolling the condom on his length and pour generous amount of lube into his hand and cock.

“Since this little guy is impatient, I won't prepare you, so I hope the lube can help,” he says, pointing at his cock. Seongwoo smirks and hooks his own arms under both of his knees and lifts them, showing the puckered, pink hole. Daniel’s cock is fucking twitching at the sight.

“Oh, you’re so gonna pay for that,” he mutters and settles himself between Seongwoo’s legs, pointing his cock in front of his hole before he starts pushing inside, slowly. Seongwoo’s eyes widen at the sudden intrusion. He’s aware that Daniel’s big, but it's been awhile since they did it and, fuck, it hurts like hell.

“Did it hurt that bad? Maybe I should finger—,” he was cut off when Seongwoo squeezes his arm hard, shaking his head.

“J—just use more lube,” he orders and Daniel nods. He quickly takes the lube and squeezes some more directly to his cock, spreading it onto Seongwoo’s hole as well. He begins to push again; this time it’s slicker and smoother.

“Relax and take a deep breath,” Daniel says, trying to distract Seongwoo by brushing the bangs out of his face softly. It’s wet from the sweat. Seongwoo complies and lets out a shaky breath as he tries to relax his tense body. Knowing the pain is persistent, Seongwoo makes a move, pushing his butt to swallow Daniel’s cock until it meets his balls.

“Better?” when Daniel gets a nod, he starts moving slowly.

When he hears Seongwoo’s low moans, Daniel takes it as a cue for him to start moving faster.

“Nnghh...,” the sound comes from the back of Seongwoo’s throat, followed by ‘ah’s that keep coming from his mouth. His hands search blindly for Daniel’s face. When he touches the latter’s nose, he cups his cheeks and brings him down, smashing their lips together.

The kiss is sloppy, as sloppy as Daniel’s movement, trying to find _the spot._ Seongwoo’s moans are muffled in the kiss. He bites Daniel’s lip hard when the tip of the blond’s cock touches something inside him that sends chill through his spine. It makes him see white and he shudders in pleasure.

“T—there, Niel-ah, a—again,” high from pleasure, he speaks groggily.

Smirking, Daniel knows he just found it. He thrusts inside Seongwoo with the same angle, making the latter scream; his toes curl and his eyes roll into the back of his head. The way Daniel’s cock slipped in and out of his hole has him burning up in pleasure. It feels right, so right, and so good.

Suddenly, his phone goes off and vibrates on the nightstand, creating an annoying buzzing sound when it touches with the wooden surface. Both of them are distracted and Daniel slows down his moves, catching his breath at the same time. Seongwoo stretches his hand to the side, blindly grabbing the phone, squinting his eyes to see the caller.

“Who is it?” Daniel asks, panting heavily. He wipes the sweat on his forehead and looks at Seongwoo with a frown, obviously annoyed.

“Minhyun,” Seongwoo’s answer is simple, but Daniel’s frown deepens at the mention of that name. Snatching the phone from Seongwoo’s hand, Daniel throws the device to the carpeted floor and begins to move again, this time faster and deeper.

“Aahh...,” Seongwoo moans so loud he swears his neighbors could hear his scream, but he couldn’t care less about it. He’s once again drowning in pleasure.

Daniel moans huskily and throws his head back; the way Seongwoo’s hole clenches his cock drives him wild. He puts both of Seongwoo’s legs onto his shoulders and grasps the other’s thin waist. He begins ramming into Seongwoo hard and deep, his balls slapping against Seongwoo’s butt cheeks. One of Seongwoo’s hands grips the sheet underneath him tightly; his knuckles turn white and the other hand is desperately stroking himself with his pre-cum.

“Fuck me harder, Daniel,” Seongwoo’s a writhing mess. He spreads his legs as wide as he can and raises his hips up, pushing forward to meet Daniel’s thrust halfway. The pleasure keeps building up inside. He almost reaches the edge. Almost.

“I’m close, I’m close,” he chants it like a mantra, mouth agape in pleasure. His body is shaking violently from the erratic movements of Daniel. His bed is creaking and moving as well. He screams and arches his back when Daniel touches his prostate again and again until he is finally cumming, spurting white, thick liquid onto his stomach and chest.

When Seongwoo clenches his hole around Daniel’s cock when he came, the blond can’t hold it anymore. He empties himself into the condom, while crying out Seongwoo’s name. Pulling out, Daniel takes off the condom, ties it, and throws it to the trash bin before he collapses beside Seongwoo. Seongwoo, with his chest heaving up and down, had his eyes closed, breathing through his parted lips.

Neither of them talk for a good fifteen minutes, busy catching their breath and getting down from their high. The only thing that makes Seongwoo snap back to reality is a faint buzzing sound. Remembering Daniel threw his phone on the floor earlier, he bends over and finds it on top of his pile of clothes, thankfully. No damage done. After adjusting the brightness of his phone to the darkness of the room, he unlocks it and sees the notifications tab. Two missed calls and one message. All from Minhyun. 

 

_Hi! Sorry to bother you, seems like you're busy. I just want to drop a friendly reminder for our picnic this sunday. See you, Seongwoo!_

 -  _ _M__

 

 

"Friendly, my ass," Daniel snorts and Seongwoo turns his head to meet Daniel's lazy eyes. 

"He doesn’t know we were in the middle of—of something amazing, okay?" Seongwoo rolls his eyes, typing his reply. 

"Oh I know I'm amazing—wait, did you just use a heart eyes emoji?" He peeks again and Seongwoo has to hide his phone on his chest. 

"Stop peeking at my chat," he is thankful the room was dark enough for Daniel not to see his burning cheeks. 

"I can’t believe you were the same person who told me I’m disgusting when I accidentally sent the wink emoji to you and now it’s a fucking heart eyes emoji?" Daniel says in disbelief, laughing in a mocking manner at the end. 

"Why? Why does it matters to you now?" Seongwoo replies, annoyed.  

"No, it’s not. I just found it funny," Daniel shrugs, "What a hypocrite," he added when he gets up to get his underwear on the floor. 

"What did you say?” with wide eyes, Seongwoo sits up on the bed.

"Nothing," Daniel replies in a clipped tone.

"I heard it, Kang Daniel. You said I'm a hypocrite,"

"Because you are," Daniel answers, calmly, contrary to Seongwoo. 

"I asked you why it is matters to you. You said it doesn’t," Now Seongwoo’s voice raises an octave.

"It doesn’t! But you're still a hypocrite. Why is it so hard for you to admit it?"

"Oh my god, I can’t believe I let this happen between us in the first place," massaging his temple, Seongwoo puts his oversized t-shirt and boxers on. This is what happens whenever they are left alone in the room longer than necessary. Arguing over small, stupid things, things other people found ridiculous and illogical to fight about. 

Daniel sighs and sits on the edge of the bed after putting on his jeans without buttoning them. He feels too drained to throw another argument that could last all night. 

"Where are you going anyway?" He asks, this time his voice is much calmer.

"None of your business," Seongwoo says quietly, still offended from the accusation Daniel threw at him.

"Alright, I’m sorry, okay. I guess people change and now you are the emoticon guy, sure, no biggie."

"I am not!" he glares at the blond.

"Whatever. So, where are you going?" Daniel repeats his question and it takes Seongwoo few seconds before answering.

"Mount Sorak."

"Hiking?"

"Yes."

"Wh— since when did you hike? I mean, don’t get me wrong, but you do know your stamina won’t keep up with it, right?" Daniel asks, being careful although he knows Seongwoo won't deny it.

Seongwoo scoffs, this time he can’t even argue about it because Daniel's right. His irregular sleeping habits and often meal skipping causing his poor stamina, messing with his health. Not that he can't do anything heavy, it's just, it makes his chest tighten and sometimes, he found it a little hard to breath. He doesn't like any of it, it makes him highly uncomfortable. So, since then, he usually will avoid any heavy work or excessive activities. But that doesn't count sex, of course.

"Minhyun wants to try hiking," he answers softly. Not really realizing his voice is becoming fainter as he speaks.

"Why don’t you tell him you can’t?"

"Excuse you, I can."

"Alright, let me rephrase it, why don’t you tell him that you don’t want to?"

Seongwoo's widened eyes don’t surprise Daniel anymore. He merely shrugs and buttons his jeans, searching around the room for his grey t-shirt. 

"Haa... I can’t. He's very excited about it. Beside, it’s just walking, well, up the hill, but anyway, what's the worst that could happened to me?"

"Tsk, not only to you, but to him as well. He’ll have to carry you up and roll you down the hill because you can’t walk anymore," Daniel, laughing at his own jokes, clearly doesn’t see a pillow coming towards him and it hits him straight in his face.  

"In all seriousness, don’t go, Seongwoo. Tell him that you can't, make an excuse, anything."

"I'll manage. It'll be fine."

"You won’t," Daniel frowns, he walks towards Seongwoo and puts his hands on the other’s shoulders, "Look, I know you, you won’t just make it hard for yourself, it will make both of you feel uncomfortable as well,” Seongwoo can sense the concern in Daniel’s voice, but decides to ignore it.

Annoyed, Seongwoo shrugs Daniel’s hands off of his shoulders.

"Well, in case you forgot, you don’t get to tell me what to do or not to do anymore, Daniel." 

"I know... just take it as an advice from a friend then?" Daniel says softly.

"A friend? Look, Daniel, I don’t know what are you trying to pull here, but we're here just for the sex, okay?" Seongwoo says in return, searching for Daniel’s eyes, trying to remind the younger one about the situation they had agreed on five months ago.

Daniel paused.

‘Isn’t this all it’s about, Daniel?’ A rhetorical question Daniel poses to himself.

He doesn’t answer. All the words are on the tip of his tongue but he can’t seem to get them past his lips. He keep his mouth shut as he finds a glimpse of his t-shirt from under the bed. Taking it, he puts it on and gets his phone from the table, along with his pack of cigs and lighter. 

"Yeah, you're right, that's the sole reason why we're here," he finally manages to give an answer before Seongwoo starts to question him again. 

"Are you upset?"

"No—I mean, why would I be? I'm just tired," he replies way too quickly and he curses himself for that.

‘Stay calm, Daniel, come on,’ he tries to calm himself down. He can’t appear annoyed or distracted. No.

"Spend the night here then," Seongwoo speaks as he crosses his arms on his chest, looking at Daniel with a slight frown. Why does he feel like something is off with Daniel?

“Let’s add one more rule, no cuddling or sleepovers after the sex, starting from tonight. What do you think?” instead of answering Seongwoo’s offer, Daniel’s suggesting another rule to... whatever they’re having right now.

There’s a silence between them after that. Seongwoo is busy looking at Daniel with a look that silently asks him, ‘what’s wrong?’, and Daniel’s busy to looking anywhere but Seongwoo.

“Sure,” a word from Seongwoo and Daniel nods in acknowledgment.

"Alright, now, I really need to get some sleep. If I stay here longer, I'll start complaining about your orange boxers,” and true, Seongwoo starts to argue about his choice of bright color and Daniel can only laugh at that. Bidding his goodbye, he glances over his shoulder to see Seongwoo standing in the hallway, watching him, before he closes the door behind him. 

Daniel leaves with a throbbing pain in his chest, and he doesn't even wondering why. He knows why. He always knew. The answer is at the back of his mind all the time to the point that he’s too tired to deny or think about it anymore. The only thing he regrets is the way he almost lost his cool back there, but he’d give himself a pat on the back for maintaining his composure.

At times like this, when he’s alone, he can finally be true to himself, allow the pain, feel it piercing through his bones and spreading throughout his whole body. Yes, it hurts, but Daniel would choose to do it over and over again. Call him cliché, but it's better than no Seongwoo at all, than feeling nothing at all.

So, here’s the story:

They broke up one year ago, after two years of dating. They didn’t know when exactly things went downhill, what triggered it, and when exactly they started to argue over small things. It eventually developed into countless, big fights, along with screams and curses. One day, they realized, their relationship had become an unhealthy one. They simply couldn’t stand each other’s presence, because whenever they were in the same room, it took them no longer than ten minutes to start screaming at each other's face. They were tired, but neither of them could seem to shut their mouth. There was only one way to solve it: a break up. For months after that, they were busy mending their broken hearts, but at the same time, feeling content since they don't have to fight with each other anymore. They tried to move on with their own lives.

But, it seems like life’s not done playing with them.

They were brought together again on a blind date. Set by Daniel’s friend at his new office, they turned out to be Seongwoo’s long lost friend from high school. Small, small world, indeed.

On the night the blind date happened, they drank seven bottles of soju and ended up with very drunk but passionate, hot sex. They would later discovered that the chemistry and desire between them are still there and very much alive. It keeps growing with each day they start seeing each other again, as if they were back to the first three months they had known each other. So, here they are, still broken up, but they can’t seem to keep their hands off each other. They know better than anyone else not to start the relationship again when:

“It could just end the same, so what’s the point?”

“Right, so, what should we call it? Friends with benefits?”

“That! That’s more like it,”

Well, sure, if they can’t love, they still can lust.

But after a while, it doesn't go well on Daniel’s side. They’re on their fifth month of being friends with benefits and Daniel starts to feel uneasy about the whole thing.

No, it's not that he doesn’t lust after Seongwoo anymore, no, he still very much does. It’s just— he found himself wanting more. Sometime he wants nothing but to lay in bed with Seongwoo beside him. To tell him all about his day, then ask the same thing to Seongwoo. He wants to kiss him good bye, saying he’ll back whenever he needs him, that he’s just one call away.

But Daniel knows it can never happen, considering the situation and the high possibilities of Seongwoo cutting everything off between them. They said, there’s only a thin line between love and lust, one could mistake lust as love, and that’s what has been bugging Daniel for quite some time. For months he endured it, until it started to hurt, and he started to hate himself, too, for letting the feeling grow.

Seongwoo has obviously moved on, he downloaded grindr and he has a picnic date to go on sunday. With this hot guy with a jet black hair, tall figure, and a pair of foxy eyes. Charming, yes, that’s the word. Well, Daniel preferred to be buried alive instead of admit it out loud, no.

And It kills him that he can't do anything about it, about his own feelings. Oh, it hurts.

Before the elevator doors close, with one last look on the closed door of Seongwoo's apartment, Daniel heaves a sigh and whispers, 'Should i just give you up, Seongwoo?' 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this! omg this story has been in my drafts folder for months. i'm guilty because i haven't been able to continue this story again.
> 
> BIG THANKS AND SHOUT OUT TO THE BEST AUTHOR I'VE EVER MET, FOR KINDLY HELPING ME OUT CORRECTING AND BETA THIS STORY @0KKULTiC♡ omg i cant do it without you, really.   
> i'm trying to continue and finish this story, so please pray for me lmao but seriously, please.


End file.
